With a continuous increase of bandwidth and development of multimedia technologies, a video communications technology plays an increasingly important role in daily life. People know more about and are familiar with a video call, remote monitoring, a video conference, and the like. Accordingly, various types of experience based on the video communications technology is improved, and an ROI technology is an important aspect thereof.
When the ROI technology is used for video communication, a sending device may send an original video with a relatively wide image view to a receiving device. When the receiving device is interested in only a partial image region in the original video, that is, a target region, the receiving device may send an ROI video request to the sending device, to notify the sending device of the target region. After receiving the ROI video request, the sending device generates, using an encoder on a basis of the original video, an ROI video that includes only the target region, and then sends the ROI video to the receiving device. The receiving device displays the received ROI video. The sending device may generate, by means of interaction between the sending device and the receiving device, the ROI video according to the ROI video request sent by the receiving device. The ROI video includes only the target region that a user of the receiving device is interested in, so that an individual requirement of the user for a video provided by a video communication service can be met.
In many video communications systems, there is a one-to-many relationship between sending devices and receiving devices. A same sending device needs to generate different ROI videos for multiple receiving devices. For example, in a remote monitoring system of a kindergarten, a monitoring device usually needs to provide monitoring videos for multiple parents. However, a particular quantity of encoder resources are required for generating each ROI video. To meet each ROI video request, a sending device needs to generate an ROI video using a particular quantity of encoder resources. That is, a particular quantity of encoder resources are required by the sending device to meet each ROI request. If an encoder resource amount is limited, the sending device can simultaneously generate only a limited quantity of ROI videos, that is, the sending device can simultaneously meet only a limited quantity of ROI video requests. It can be learned that, in the prior art, a quantity of ROI video requests that can be simultaneously met by a sending device is limited by an encoder resource amount.